Lovers Cove
by NinaStallmann
Summary: Wendy remembers the day she ran away from home to be with the man she loves. Her life is turning out the way she always dreamed it would with adventure and romance and a little mystery thrown in between. She's about to get married and nothing is going to spoil her happily ever after.


**Lovers Cove**

**A "Once Upon a Time" fanfic**

**WAY BACK WHEN…**

So much time had passed since the day she'd decided her life in London was not the life she wanted. It had been painful, leaving John and Michael behind, but she knew that one day they'd understand. One day when they were older they would see why she had to follow her heart and leave them and mother. It had been hard, she loved them all dearly, but her father wanted her to marry someone she cared not for and she just couldn't go through with it. Not after she'd met Killian.

Wendy thought back to that fateful night. She'd been writing in her diary, something she did to release all of her thoughts and feelings, when she'd heard something or someone climbing up the side of the house just outside her window. She had wanted to stay hidden from him but the only place that could hide her was in the shadows and she never went in them. For a long time now she'd stayed clear of shadows, they brought nothing but death and destruction. Instead she'd grabbed one of her brother's pretend swords and had stood her ground in the middle of the room. Sure enough, a dark figure climbed in through the window and she'd jabbed at him until he yelled and begged her to stop. He'd been the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen; raven black hair sitting atop his perfectly carved face, and his eyes as blue as the sea. Not to mention the leather, lots and lots of leather.

She'd fallen in love that night and though her father never approved of a pirate, as that's what he was, they continued to meet in secret until he too fell in love with her. Wendy had begged and pleaded with her father to let her marry Killian but his answer had been predictable. There was no way he was going to let his only daughter spend her life with someone as "vile" and "cruel" as a pirate. Killian was different though when he was with her. He was kinder and more loving. He'd do anything to protect her and despite what her father had said Wendy was going to marry him so she'd run away. The high seas weren't as bad as she'd thought. It hadn't taken her nearly as long as Killian had thought to get her sea legs and she loved breathing in the salty sea air as the wind blew through her hair. This was her life now and she loved every minute of it.

As Wendy looked out over the sea, watching the sun rise, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind her. Killian gently nuzzled in to her neck, kissing her skin softly and sending goose bumps running up and down her arms.

"Morning my lady," he said in his velvety voice that always made her giggle.

"Morning," she replied. "And such a beautiful one it is."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Wendy always enjoyed these moments with her fiancée. It was one of the rare times she and Killian were alone. When he wasn't sailing his ship he was leading away teams on shore and she did miss his company so much while he was gone. It was always worth the wait though. Sometime he'd come back to their cabin with wonderful gifts for her. She tried not to think about where they came from or who he stole them from because she loved him.

"What's on the agenda today, Captain?" she asked, turning around and giving him a small salute. Killian laughed and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards the bow of the ship. He lifted his arm out and pointed towards an island far off in the distance. They were still a few good hours away from it but she could just see it through the morning fog.

"That my dear is Lovers Cove."

"Lovers Cove?" said Wendy, feeling her stomach flip with glee. "What are we doing here?" She knew the answer to that question but she wanted to hear it come from Killian's lips. He smiled widely and brought her hands to his mouth. His hot breath on her skin made her shiver and he kissed both of her hands tenderly.

"I think its time we made our love official," he said. Killian got down on his knees and stared up lovingly in to her eyes. She was grateful the rest of the crew were still sleeping, she didn't want to share this moment with anyone but Killian. "Would you do me the honor my lady of marrying me here today?" Killian had already proposed to her months ago giving her the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever set her eyes on but it was wonderful him asking her again.

"Of course," she almost squealed with joy.

Killian got to his feet and pulled her towards him kissing her deeply and romantically. His lips were sweet and soft and she felt like butter whenever he held her. She was getting married, today, and nothing was going to ruin this moment.


End file.
